Back To Their Youths
by SmashSista18
Summary: When Falco,Mewtwo,Pit and Peach are turned into babies by a mysterious fountain, the team tries to find a cure to turn them back to normal. Can they accomplish this or will the other 4 be babies forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Back To Their Youths:**

**Aztecluc: Allright! I decided to write another SSBM story except I decided to add the new characters from SSBB. Here is what goes down in this story.**

**Summary: While taking a trip to a park, Falco, Mewtwo, Pit and Peach decides to take a photo by a new water fountain. All of a sudden, Falco looses his balance and he falls in the fountain taking Mewtwo, Pit and Peach with him. When the team rescue them, all 4 of them turn into babies! What's even worse is that they don't know how to reverse the spell. Can the team find a way to turn these little babies back into grown up Smash Bros? Can they even take on the job of babysitting?**

**Rated T for language and sillyness.**

**I don't own SSBM or SSBB! Plus I got this idea in a dream last night.**

**Chapter 1: The Fountain's Magic:**

It was a beautiful day and the Smash Bros team decided to go out to the park. Ness grabbed sports equipment that he and the others can play with, Bowser brought a camera to take pictures of their fun trip, the girls decided to make lunch for a picnic, Mewtwo, well, he brought a book.

"Mewtwo, why are you bringing a book?" asked Wario.

"Because at least I will stuff some information in my brain, unlike you" said Mewtwo

"A simple yes would have been nice!" yelled Wario. He had no idea why Mewtwo was always mean to him. The only thing that was true is that Snake was very tough on Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, I couldn't help but overhear but why did you yell at Wario like that?" Snake asked.

"Uh, I uh, well" Mewtwo stutered. Snake was mean to him and it was all because Mewtwo wasn;t the kind who had disciplene.

"You should be nicer" Snake simply said.

"Yes sir" Mewtwo said sarcastically.

Later on, everyone was enjoying their time. Peach decided to take a stroll when she saw something beautiful.

"Wow! That is a very beautiful fountain" Peach thought to herself. She quickly went back to tell the others.

"Hey everyone! You won't guess what I found" Peach said

"You're brain?" said Roy

"Better, a fountain" said Peach

"Really? I would like to see it" said Pikachu

"Me too" said Jigglypuff

"Why don't we all go" said Mewtwo

"Finally he wants to get up" said Pit

"Shut up!" yelled Mewtwo

With that, they got up. They followed Peach through the trail she walked through and their, in the middle of the path, was a beautiful fountain. The thing is that it looked like an ordinary fountain except it was bigger.

"Wow! That's a big fountain!" Mario said.

"It's remarkable" said Link

"Looks like a great place to take a photo" said Bowser

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't four of us each take a photo near the fountain" said Luigi

"Great idea!" said Kirby. So they decided to pair up in groups of four. Meta-Knight, Kirby, DK and Samus took the first, then Fox, Zelda, Link and Wario, then Pikachu, Ness, Snake and Mario. Peach decided to take a photo with Falco, Mewtwo and Pit. As they started to pose, Bowser couldn't see then clearly through the camera.

"Can you guys back up a little?" Bowser asked. They took a step back.

"Back up a little more" Bowser said. As soon as they were backing up, Falco tripped over a rock and accidently pushed Mewtwo, Pit and Peach into the fountain with him. The others quickly went to rescue them. Samus grabbed Mewtwo, Mario grabbed Peach, Fox grabbed Falco and Ganondorf grabbed Pit.

"What the hell was that for?" Mewtwo yelled at Falco.

"Well, don't blame Falco, blame that little rock that was in the way of his foot" said Marth. All of a sudden, a whirl wind surrounded Mewtwo, Pit, Falco and Peach. The others tried to get them out but the whirl was too strong. When it stopped, they couldn't find them.

"Hey guys! Look!" said Luigi as he looked down. The others looked down and gasped. There, before them, were 4 little babies. One was a little bird, looking around and probably wondering why am I sitting here, another was a little baby boy with angel wings and he had a cute little pair of sandles, the other was a baby that wore a diaper and had a cute purple tail and the final one was a little baby girl with short blonde hair, a little pink dress and her crown was a little too big for her head. All of them had pacifiers.

"Aww! Look at the babies!" squeeled Zelda.

"Uh, Zelda, that's Mewtwo, Peach, Falco and Pit!" said Ness. That was when the babies started to cry. Baby Mewtwo almost fell into the fountain as her crawled around crying but Samus quickly caught him. Mario decided to pick up Peach, Zelda picked up Pit and Fox picked up Falco. The babies stopped crying and just looked at the people who were gently rocking them to sleep. They soon enough went to sleep.

"Great! Now what" Fox said.

"Well, we can find out what this fountain did to them" said Nana

"Well, we have four examples right here and now we have to do our jobs as babysitters" said Young Link.

"I guess we should go home and put these little babies to bed" said Samus as she was looking at Mewtwo.

"One problem, we don't have cribs" said Yoshi

"Plus, I should examine them to see if they are healthy" said Dr. Mario

"Let's go" said Captain Falcon. And with that, they left.

**Well, that was chapter 1! Poor Mewtwo, Falco, Pit and Peach. They are little babies again. In the next chapter, the team will attempt to find a cure while they find out more about the mysterious fountain. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back To Their Youths:**

**Aztecluv: Ok! Here is chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: The Fountain's Secret:**

"Wahhhhh!" cried the 4 little Smash Bros babies. The team couldn't sleep because of the babies' crying.

"What time is it?" Ness asked Samus when she picked up Baby Mewtwo.

"It's 2:00 AM!" Samus practically yelled. She was extremly tired and to think that she thought that taking care of a baby would be easy. Was she wrong. She went to the living room with Fox, Zelda and Mario along with the rest of the team.

"I thought Falco was a pain as an older person but as a baby it's worse!" Fox complained as he was rocking Falco, even though it wasn't working.

"If only we knew more about the fountain then we can find a cure!" Wario said as he covered his ears.

"Tell me about me" Mario said sarcastically. Suddenly, the babies stopped crying but they didn't fell asleep. Everyone gave a sigh of relief that the crying stopped. Baby Pit started to look at Zelda, Baby Peach was sucking her thumb, Baby Mewtwo was making cute cooing noises that made the girls squeel with delight and Baby Falco grabbed Fox's finger and had a strong grip on it. Suddenly, Luigi raced from the library in the mansion to the living room.

"Hey guys, you won't believe what I found out!" said Luigi with excitment.

"What is it?" Nana asked while holding Baby Peach.

"The fountain that they fell in is actually a cursed fountain built 6000 years ago. You see, the park used to be a temple and the fountain's water was so pure that thieves were stealing it and selling it for profit. The owner of the temple was a sorcerer and he had it with the water being taken from his fountain so he cursed the water. According to the spell, the water will turn anybody who drinks or gets water on them into babies. He made the curse last for as long as the fountain exsist." said Luigi.

"So, that thing was cursed?" Marth said

"Yes! There is one problem" said Luigi

"Exactly, what is the problem?" asked Link

"The page that talks about the cure was torned off" said Luigi

"Great! That means we are going to be stuck with the stupid damn thing everynight and I won't look good when I wake up because if I don't get at least 8 hours of sleep I won't be able to do anything!" Snake complained.

"Calm down! We can find the page tomorrow" said Ganondorf. All of a sudden, there was something smelly coming into the nostrils of the team.

"What the hell is that smell?" asked Roy, covering his nose.

"My wild guess is a dirty diaper" said Metaknight.

"One question though, who has the dirty diaper?" asked Jigglypuff. Then, Baby Mewtwo started to cry

"I think we have an answer" said Pikachu. Baby Mewtwo was really crying louder. Samus was getting nervous.

"I'm not changing it! I can't!" said Samus, trying not to drop Baby Mewtwo, who was wiggling around.

"Don't worry! I'll change him for you!" said Bowser

"You, changing a diaper?" said Pichu

" I have done it before so its no problem" said Bowser as Samus handed Mewtwo to him.

"Your face is going to make him wet his pants even more" DK joked

"Shut up!" yelled Bowser.

"I'll get a diaper" said Dr. Mario

"I'll get the baby powder" said Popo

"I'll get the videocamera" said Yoshi

"Beep!" asked Game & Watch

"Cause he knows what will happen when someone changes a boy's diaper" said Young Link. Meanwhile, Boswer went into Dr. Mario's office and put Baby Mewtwo down on the changing table. Samus put a pacifier in Mewtwo's mouth to keep him calm. Yoshi came back with the camera and started to record.

"Ok! Here we go!" said Bowser as he started to unstrap Baby Mewtwo's diaper.

"Ewwww!" everyone screamed. They saw what the diaper looked like.

"I never knew that it could be green instead of brown" said Ness. Then, Baby Mewtwo all of a sudden peed on Bowser's face

"Ahhh! He peed on my face!" Bowser yelled. Everyone started to laugh as Bowser ran around the room. Link handed him a towel to wipe his face on.

"I told you it was going to happen!" said Yoshi. He then pointed the camera to Baby Mewtwo, who was looking innocent and enjoying the pacifier. Bowser calmed down and threw away the dirty diaper.

"Popo, hand me the powder" said Bowser

"Coming up!" said Popo, handing Bowser the powder bottle.

"Dr. Mario, diaper" said Bowser

"Here you go" said Dr. Mario. Bowser put the clean diaper on Baby Mewtwo. The changing of the diaper was now complete. Fox, Zelda and Mario changed Pit, Falco and Peach's diapers much easier then Bowser did.

"Good thing that the babies are changed" said Mario as he started to heat up the babies' bottles in the kitchen.

"Tell me about it" said Bowser.

"Yes and I will be even more happy when they are turned back to normal" said Kirby. Mario then checked the bottles and took them into the living room. He gave one to Samus, one to Zelda, one to Fox and kept the last one to feed Baby Peach. Each of them accepted the bottle and started to drink their meal.

"Now remember, tomorrow morning we have to meet at the library and find that missing page" said Zelda. She then took a rag and put Baby Pit over her shoulder and started to pat his back gently. He burped and the others did the same thing except Fox got a different result. Falco vomited on his good shirt.

"Ahh! My good shirt!" yelled Fox.

"Good thing I still had the camera rolling" said Yoshi

"That's it!" Fox said as he gave Baby Falco to Roy and chased after Yoshi.

**That was chapter 2! So, how do you think the team will do with finding the lost page? To find out, wait for chapter 3. R&R!**


End file.
